This research involves a social learning approach to inner-city dropout-prone high school students. Modeling and role-playing will be used to increase interpersonal effectiveness, academic performance, and the decision by students to complete their education. There will be four groups in the investigation: (1) modeling alone, (2) modeling plus role-playing, (3) group discussion (a counseling analogue), and (4) an untreated control group. The reactions of subjects to the experimental treatments will be analyzed in terms of several personality variables, including general anxiety, test anxiety, and internal-external locus of control. In addition to the main experiment, a smaller scale replication is also planned. A follow-up of the subjects one year after their participation in the project will be performed.